Food products where biscuits, bread, and frozen dessert such as ice cream are coated with oil-and-fat compositions such as chocolate have been marketed. Such chocolate for coating (chocolate coat) is required to have properties that the chocolate dries quickly after coating, that cracking hardly occurs when it is cut with a knife or the like, that a glossy surface is obtained, and that melt-in-the-mouth when eaten is satisfactory.
Among such properties, particularly required are properties of “drying quickly at ambient temperature” for shortening the manufacturing time at ambient temperature and preventing chocolate from adhering to a food-wrapping film and of “being hardly peeled off” for preventing the chocolate from being peeled off in flakes when it is cut with a knife or the like or it is eaten. However, there has not been one satisfying both properties at the same time.
If usual chocolate is used as coating for food, the chocolate is readily peeled off, In particular, when the food is soft bread or sweets such as doughnuts and sponge cakes, the peeling phenomenon of the coated chocolate is very often caused by stress application, resulting in a problem that the value of an end product is reduced.
In order to solve such problems, it has been conventionally tried to blend a liquid oil to usual chocolate for preventing the chocolate from peeling off. By blending the liquid oil, the above-mentioned disadvantages are improved to some extent. However, the blending of the liquid oil reduces the melting point of the chocolate and thereby to elongate the drying time. In addition, it causes a problem that the liquid oil oozes to the surface of the chocolate, that is, a so-called sweating phenomenon occurs.
In order to solve these problems, Patent Literature 1 discloses a process of producing coating chocolate where combination of an oil-and-fat containing di-saturated mono-unsaturated glyceride and a laurine-based oil-and-fat is used.
Citation List
Patent Literature
PTL 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H6-133693